wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gin Ichimaru
Gin Ichimaru is a Shinigami and an indentured servant of the Gotei 13, repaying for his crimes against the Soul Society by returning to work for them. = Powers & Abilities = Base Stats Associated Elements: Type: Advanced Techniques Captain's Power - Innate *PASSIVE: Those without control of energy cannot see Gin unless he targets them for an attack. Additionally, if the base defense of an opponent is 65 or lower, all of their stats are halved. Unnerving Pressure - Innate *PASSIVE: Gin's enemies have their defense and special defense reduced by 30%. Shunpo - 2 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Gin moves to a target location in a far area. If the targeted location contains an enemy, he deals 80 (+0.75 per attack damage) base damage to the target and knocks them backwards and downwards. Release Zanpakutō - 65 second cooldown *ACTIVE: After chanting the release command of Shoot to Kill, Gin's Zanpakutō gains power and ascends to Shikai form. During the ascension, enemies around him have their armor reduced to 0. Shikai Spiritual Pressure - Innate *PASSIVE: In this form, Gin gains +25 attack, +10% life steal, +10% movement speed, and +15% armor penetration. Hyapponzashi / - 2 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Gin makes his Shinsō grow up to 100 times its original range and thrusts it at opponents. The first enemy hit takes 85 (+0.5 per attack damage) (+0.4 per ability power) base physical and special damage for a total of 170 (+1 per attack damage) (+0.8 per ability power) damage. Every consecutive enemy hit afterwards takes 120 (+0.5 per attack damage) (+0.4 per ability power) base physical or special damage (depending on where the Zanpakutō stabs them.) Bankai Kamishini no Yari - 500 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Gin unleashes his final release, making his blade grow for up to 8.1 miles and travel at 500 times the speed of sound. Any enemies hit will suffer double of Gin's attack damage and will take damage over time equal to Gin's attack damage. Item Layout Gin is known to not use his items during battle if his opponents are too weak. *'Youmuu's Ghostblade' - +30 attack damage, +15% critical strike chance, +15% cooldown reduction, +20 armor penetration. UNIQUE ACTIVE: Gain +50% attack speed and +20% movement speed for 10 seconds. Attacking enemies with melee basic attacks increases the duration by 2 seconds to a maximum of 18 seconds. 90 second cooldown. *'Lich Bane' - +80 ability power, +30 magic resistance, +350 energy, +7% movement speed. UNIQUE PASSIVE: On a move cast, Gin's next basic attack will deal additional physical damage equal to 100% of his special attack. 2 second cooldown. *'The Black Cleaver' - +55 attack damage, +30% attack speed. UNIQUE PASSIVE: Physical attacks reduce the target's armor by 15. This debuff stacks up to 3 times and lasts for 5 seconds. *'Ghostkersword' - +50% attack speed, +50% critical strike chance, +25 armor penetration. PASSIVE: Can be used with sword slashes; deals 24-69 , 15 , and 9 extra damage. Additionally, for every air damage dealt, another 0.5 armor will be penetrated (for up to 34.5 bonus armor penetration) for 2 seconds. The latter effect has a 10 second cooldown. ACTIVE: Removes all slows, stuns, and taunts from the character and makes them move 27% faster for 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *'Faerie Tabard' - +40 armor, +50 special resistance, +10% movement speed. UNIQUE ACTIVE: Blocks all and reduces the damage of incoming attacks by 40%. *'Trinity Force' - +30 special attack power, +30 attack damage, +30% attack speed, +15% critical strike chance, +250 health, +250 energy, +12% movement speed. UNIQUE PASSIVE: Gin's basic attacks have a 25% chance to slow his target's movement speed by 35% for 2.5 seconds. After using an ability, Gin's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage equal to 150% of his base attack. 2 second cooldown. Unique *'Zanpakutō: Shinsō' - +40 attack damage, +15 armor penetration, +10% critical strike chance. Category:AD carries Category:Shinigami Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Bleach